


OFF the Bat

by PuffyBunnyTail



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alpha Batter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Ending, Batter sucks, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Zacharie, Post-Canon, Post-Switch turned off, Touch-Starved, Zacharie is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail
Summary: As the world rebuilds after the Batter turns it Off. Zacharie is taking on the last bastion of hope since no one else was left. As he does his best to help he is also trying to evade the Batter as he continues wondering around the zones.But then his heat starts and Zacharie's plans change.
Relationships: Pablo | The Judge/Zacharie, Sucre | Sugar & Zacharie, The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. First Inning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda crack but not really

To be fair I had no clue he would really be like this. He was always so stoic and only utter a few sentences but ...

he ...

He's rather the 'actions speak louder than words' type. He scares me sometime but I really can't blame him right. His divine purpose is to purify not romantic walks in the park.

Though it would be nice if that were the case at all. He is rather cruel nowadays (well crueler) and it's...it's only getting worse.

Chapter One: First Inning

I walked off the train and into waited for the game to recognize my coding to get shipped back to the mines. I was just coming from checking on the remaining Elsen. Yeah-Yeah I know they aren't suppose to exist but what you and that bat welding bastard didn't know that he simply turned off the game coding and anything left behind stayed in this bland world of monotone "nonexistent" or a better word "a void".

Most of the Elsen were scared out of their wits the alpha Elsen were too scared to sooth the omegas and their tension made it worse on them and they were all more upset, uncomfortable, and very scared. I had to do a lot of consoling to help in the form of giving food and using a rather embarrassing action of releasing my own hormones to sooth the alphas and the omegas following suit. While doing this I notice in the Zones that most of the betas were "purified" it was rather interesting and odd but ehh. I was traveling backwards to avoid seeing the Batter; after his deed was done He started to head back which is why I help the remaining Elsen hide I had to admit it was a good idea. Batter did just slaughtered a large number of them and I can't say I know what he'll do next. I was tempted to go with He might get bored of me and just kill me... Ehh I'll risk it those Elsen don't need to be punished anymore by this psycho. I was ported to my dank shack and simply stood till that all to familiar foot fall came from up the mines.

He was upset about something again. I almost feel sorry for him but that won't help will it. Seems the only thing he gets a hit out of is killing for no reason. I can't do much about it I'm just some short, chubby, guy with a frog mask all I can do is give out some of Abaddon's meat later maybe set up shop when his pissy ass isn't trying to hit people with an effing bat. He approached the stand face stone as ever and those crimson eyes fixed on me. I stood there staring right on back, then those pings of pain sparked in my stomach. I know He saw my slight twitch at that stone expression cracked in the slightest. I ever so calmly looked down and with every swear I could muster in French, Spanish, and English I curse out my abdomen promising to rip out my own ovaries if I went into heat in front of this bastard. I was answered with another shot of pain much more potent and audibly sighed.

"Buenos Dias, Batter you got business," I asked he didn't budge and with both sets of his bright red eyes looked down. He could tell I was going into heat... I took the long breathe, today is just all 'n all wanting to screw me over... it's doing a good job.

"You're in heat," he stated bluntly and with that deep baritone.

"And you're a carnivorous duck," I said immediately regretting it and that stone face cracked into a barely noticeable frown.

"Well Batter if you have no business you can go on with your day, " I let one of my feet take a step back. It didn't get very much distance but enough not to be to far away from the window and let him notice me inching away yet.

He didn't say a word but I could tell this was far from over this persistent fucker just did a massacre to flip a switch. I took in another breathe. My stomach was turning and my hand started to shake. I can't just stand here I need to go I don't even know what he will do to me well, I had my guesses all ending with me close to death. I don't nor did I imagine the other out come of this. I mean it would make since this guy is literally a crazy religious fanatic. He more than likely embraces the old dynamic roles and status cues. One of those rules in which an marked\unmarked omegas have to submit to alphas because they out rank you blah blah blah. That is a thought a really accurate and kinda scary one ;without me noticing I took another very dangerous step back. He looked at me same stone face but his lips twitched into a bit of a grin. I really need to go then the most painful cramp caused me to make an ever so quiet whimper while my toes began to go numb.

Batter stepped over the to the side door of the shack and let himself in; I actually whimpered again. I took a mad dash to the door of the back of the shop. My eyes blurred when my stomach interjected the quick movements. I moved my hands in search of the door knob till those sickly cold fingers (well really claws) inches around my waist the cool soothing my irritated skin but upsetting my sensitivity core. I didn't bother to even give mind to long before I throw open the door and dashed through. I knew the code would detect me and send me to my office. I was warped their to find everything gray bland and a small photo of Batter and that statue of me it was odd. I picked it up and very slowly moved to my room it was kind of not suppose to exist as the entrance was a glitch in the back wall of my office. I guess the system gave me some slack and let me keep this little imperfection. I swayed even slower past the couch , I actually considered it till it hit me I kind of need to make a nest.

I pulled out all my favorite blankets, some stuff animals I made awhile back, and my oldest jacket that Sucre gave to me before she went to Zone 0. I pulled all of it altogether and made my usual but fairly decent nest and then the pain shot through me again and I couldn't stay standing much longer so with the very last of my strength I took off my heavy sweater and my really annoying jeans and I pulled my sweater to my face it has a nice smell on it. I crumbled into the nest and mentally prepared myself for my suffering.


	2. Foul Ball

It continued the horrible pains and the growing aches. I sighed into my damp pillow and pulled the soft blankets closer to my chest and almost cried. 'Really I'm tender and lactating now.' 

I grumble and moved slowly to a more comfortable position. I had been in bed for about a day now and things weren't getting any better. I was happy Batter didn't follow me or if the code dumped that asshole out of the code of this game but nonetheless the monster hadn't found him at all.

He felt a break in his heat and used that as the time to get food he hadn't moved since yesterday let alone was able to eat. He had several food bars and about twelve water bottles finished before he felt a little better. But the pains never left him. He was prepared to take some medicine so he could sleep through some of the awful pain but he felt in the very core of his gut something was off. Not with him he was in heat and so he wasn't doing well but something in the area made his core quiver and his skin crawl. 

He knew it had to be 2 things:  
One his body was scared of someone walking around the area because he gets crazy territorial when he is like this or Two his brain was scared of Batter walking around the area because he would get raped and/or killed; he really didn't want to deal with any of that in the slightest. 

He continued to bed nonetheless but his nerves wouldn't allow him to lay down. There was an intruder on his territory and he needed to stay alert. He was to weak to pace like his body wanted to but he did anxiously crawl to each end of his nest to keep a look out for something?.

He know it was dumb to worry but he really couldn't control his body or instincts right now. But he had to be a little grateful at least it was no surprise. He know someone was here or at least near his office they don't know about his little hideaway. 

It didn't make him feel better at all he know if that weirdo could get in his office he could full around and stumble into his hidden room.

He was now panicking on his on delusions and he found new energy and his body moved to relocating his nest he was shoving and moving it under his bed. He had everything dragged to the floor and when he heard foot steps; he froze he looked behind him to see the cat...

It was The Judge... how the hell was he alive.

"Well you don't look very well is it the smell it smells sweet like pastries I don't much care for them they ruin teeth and tastes like medicine." He rambled on.

I didn't waste anytime...

" How are you alive...?" I wheezed I could barely speak I need water. 

"How did you get this room outside of the game hmmmm?" Touché he had a point but that didn't stave off the point how he got into his room.

Were there others out there? Did-

"Is Sugar out there too?" I ask solemnly. 

" Oh the one with the strange balloons on string, strips yes I know them but not of where they are they have yet to run into me or I into them like you have now." He continued on and I sighed.

It was worth the shot but I didn't stay too sad I was finally relaxed again and was able to rebuild my nest it was under the bed but that was all I could manage before my body collapsed on me and I was back to shivering and getting clammy.

I laid down as Judge continued his monologue but when he saw I was under the bed he stopped talking and approached me.

"Oh it is bad now is it you can't keep hiding from your bodily function friend you will get sick and it will only get worse." This was the first time he didn't monologue and he just sounded concerned.

"I-I'll go and get this handled after this time I can't move right now and the Batter knows I'm in heat so I don't want to run into him while I can barely move..." it wasn't fully a lie I did come here to escape batter but I will probably not find anyone to mate me during my heats , maybe ever, I don't much care to be bugged with that even in the slightest. I have an entire race to look after there really isn't anyone else to do this and I kinda don't have anything better to do before the puppeteer resets the game. 

So I lumbered slowly further under the bed I was tired, thirsty ,hungry he shivered at the growl that his stomach made... he was so hungry. He flinched when Judge laid a couple of the food bars he had in front of him he waltz to the other end of the room and when he made it back he was rolling 3 water bottles to the nest nudging them with his nose. 

He looked so worried it actually hurt to look at him like this I felt so bad...

"No I'm fine Judge it's just my heat I'll recover just a little pitiful right now." I attempted to soothe him.

I raised my hand and he rubbed his head to it and I let him till he was purring. Now this was the calmest he had been in a while.

I pulled my blankets over my shoulders when sleep began to grasp at me . I needed all the rest I could get I had food thanks to judge so I'll eat when I wake.

I was asleep before I could say anything else to Judge.

I was in a calm sleep it was so nice considering the sleep Ive had since my heat started it was so nice.

It was almost to good to be true...


	3. Pitcher

It was nice so nice to finally to be able to sleep he had been asleep for some hours?days?weeks? He hadn't the mind to care how long nor did he try; he soaked in the precious sleep and he savored the feeling of being safe and secure in his own home and he snored right along as happy as can be.

He was awoken by his own accorded and he carefully stretched as he moaned out and released a yawn that helped him relax stiffened muscles. He wormed from under the bed and he grabbed a nutrient bar as he lazily was led to his bathroom he did his business slow and careful like hadn't a care in the world and he emerged refreshed and ready to take on the world. 

He sighed and entered his kitchen he moved to the fridge finding some suitable meat and behind the door to the fridge he heard a tussle and footsteps that caused him to pause. He turned slowly to see the long and steady form of the Batter. 

Zacharie froze and stared at the man as he lumbered around his small living room. 

Zacharie slowly tiptoe to his room door and when he grabbed the knob he was stopped by hand that lay almost gently on the door he turned to the Batter looming over him and his heat aches began to melt into warm feeling in his core as a mate was present to help him in his heat.

He wanted to gag but he could barely move with that intense and firm look the monster had him locked in. He was trapped he had felt his eyes water before he could prevent the tears from falling. This made the man jolt and his gaze softened considerably and with that Zacharie had an outing he turned the knob and fell in to his room closing the door failing to lock it in his haste. 

He was under his bed and in his nest before his logical brain could tell him to moving something in front of the door. He was panicking and his warm feeling turned into icy pricks as his body panicked along with him. 

He had rejected the mate and his body was in defense mode now with the unwelcome stranger in their home. He wanted to cry more but he couldn't he was to high alert and tense. 

'How did the batter get in here without me noticing?' He was confused he wasn't concealing his scent nor was he far away enough for him not to smell him. He looked at the door and then something brushed his face that smelled just like him he looked to see his old sweater from a couple days ago from when he-

His scent was all over his nest now that he thought about it. He... he carried the scent back to his home. He had made a nest and spread the scent out over days of rolling around and sweating he was use to the smell.

No wonder he didn't smell him he had his face practically buried in his scent for days. Zacharie sighed and kept his head low and eyes on the door it, had gone quiet. He looked at every shadow that moved under the door and when he heard a quiet,gentle knock he curled up in to the fairest corned of his nest and hissed at the noise.

Then the door creaked open to reveal the Batter's legs making small strides and his foot fall light almost like he was cautious. 

He peered at him as he sniffed the air and dropped to the floor to smell he then lay both sets of eyes on Zacharie's face and he was balled up in his nest. Zach let out a warning growl and push away from the Batter.

Zacharie was feral, he was aching,in panic,scared, and uncomfortable; which was a dangerous mix since his heat clouded his mind once more. 

The Batter touched his nest which caused Zacharie to immediately kick out to get the intruder out of his safe space. His foot kicked the intrusive hand away from his nest and his body growl at him as if challenging the Batter. 

It was quickly forgiven on the Batter's end as he moved back a bit to give the defensive and feral omega space. He then lowered himself closer to the floor and left a wide gap for Zach to leave through Incase the omega felt cornered, he lower his stance and tried to appear smaller and less threatening to Zach

Zach felt like he was trapped in his own body while his limbs just reacted on their own it was scary but at least his instincts didn't do any thing dumb... yet.

He felt a growl pass through his lips and he stayed closed to the opposite end of his nest. He could run if he wanted to so why hasn't he?

He felt like he needed to hold his ground?

Why there was nothing here he needed to-

He paused when his back felt something move it was breathing? What was it he took a sniff at the air and felt the claws pinch at his shoulder blades as the creature moved.

Judge that's Judge he is still here...

Fuck.

Okay that's why he was protecting judge from Batter. It didn't take him long to figure out Batter was the one to kill him and the Judge's brother too.

I felt less trapped in my head and more in control of my body again but I let my instincts continue. It has been a while since my mind and instincts worked together instead of against one another. 

It felt right like I was while instead of constantly fighting against myself.

I continued my glare at the batter and as his eyes both sets of them were calm almost gentle.  
He let out a soft whine it was so feral it felt like we were animals.

I hissed at him and he didn't finch a muscle. He moved slow and deliberately he lowered his head in show of submission and offered his hand very careful not to touch my nest.

He let his hand hang like an offering and I felt my body tense as I looked at it. He was trying to get me to trust him and not be defensive.

Like hell I would lower my fucking defenses in front of him. I did feel my mind retreat into my body and my instincts accepted the offer and my mind didn't. I was stuck again in my own head.

I moved towards him still blocking Judge behind me and I sniffed at his hand. It smelled of rust and his scent which was wood with a cool smell like a spring and soil he smelled like a forest. A warm vibrant forest with a spring in the middle I could almost feel the cool water an see how clear it was.

Okay so he smelled fantastic big deal so why the hell the rusty smell was it from... blood was he still killing people?

That though was also left in the dark because my body was now lax and I was now being pet like a dog and Batter's massive hands are so gentle to gentle. When did I lay my head on his lap, when did he move?

I needed to move now then I immediately thought of Judge. He needs to get him out of here. So he moved away from the batter and with the last of his resolve he turned to the judge. The cat was awake and without a sound exchanged Judge knew he had to go he zipped out from under the bed and through the bedroom door. Either the batter didn't care or didn't see judge as a threat he didn't move to grab or run after the cat.

He whined again once more asking a question.

His instincts weren't listening to me nor could Zacharie will himself to move. He was stuck so he had to hope on some Devine being that a miracle happens and this doesn't go how he think it might.

It was wishful thinking but it was all he had at this point.


End file.
